Promises to Keep
Promises to Keep is a quest given by Louis Letrush in Riften at the Bee and Barb. Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A Stables]] *'Quest Giver: 'Louis Letrush *'Reward:' Leveled (or/and Frost upon Persuasion) *'Reputation Gain': N/A Objectives #Speak to Sibbi Black-Briar #(optional) Tell Maven Black-Briar about the plan #Steal Frost's Lineage Papers #(optional) Steal the Lodge Stash #Steal Frost #Return to Louis Letrush Walkthrough # Speak to Sibbi Black-Briar. #*You have to go to the Riften Jail and either persuade the guard to let you in or bribe him with gold. He will tell you the horse wasn't actually his, but belongs to his family. Then he will tell you where to get the papers. #*You can also go tell Maven of Sibbi's plans and she will tell you to continue the plan and she will take care of everything. #Steal Frost's Lineage Papers #*You will find the papers in the basement of Black Briar Lodge east of Riften. Follow the road down until it forks up the hill to the left. #*There will be two men outside the lodge, an archer and a swordsman. You can either fight them and enter through the front or sneak around and open the basment door on the left side of the house. #*Once downstairs, there will be a barrel in the back with the papers in a strongbox. #Steal Frost #*Frost will be outside either in or behind the stables running around loose. #Return to Louis Letrush *You now have a number of choices: **You can demand your payment and give him the horse which will result in a reward of Leveled Gold. **You can Persuade him to give you the payment and also keep the horse. **Or you can kill him, keep the horse and loot the gold off his body. Note: *If you lose Frost after mounting but before returning, he is not your horse and will not maintain in the place you have left him until you go back to retrieve him. This includes his running away mid-combat. Be careful, searching for him before he is your horse can be a tedious task. *Once you get on him, follow the road slightly and there will be a small river to your right. That's where you will find Louis. You can then persuade or intimidate him into letting you keep the horse. Glitches The lineage papers are required to complete this quest, but somehow I lost them. Whether I sold it, dropped it or stashed it in my house or housecarl, the papers are missing. I couldn't find a fix on the internet (tried what you guys suggested below, thanks) and tired of searching, so I went back to Riften and slaughtered all in my path. At least I got to keep the horse, even though it says "steal" every time I mount it. Fixes THIS IS FOR FIXING THE GLITCH (WORST POSSIBLE SITUATION): Ok after spending enormous time of research and LUCK, really, I don't know how but managed to finish my quest, while I'm at the worst possible situation, where *I forgot to take the Frost's Lineage Paper *But I stole Frost and run away anyway. *I used fast travel and Frost is nowhere to be seen. *Went back to the place before I used fast travel, Frost is gone forever. So before you try to attempt this, please do SAVE a file just in case things goes wrong. And this is what I did, and with luck it happened. Sorry and sadly I had to resort to use console commands just to fix this :( Note: I fixed this accidentally with one go (thank god), so let's HOPE it works :) #Go out, use console and type "player.placeatme 00097E1E" to summon Frost, ride her and step down again. Summon Louis Letrush using this command "player.placeatme 00013368" and talk to him. #Now go in take the paper and then get out again. But the quest won't be updated because now you can't "steal" Frost. #Be patient, and please SAVE another file here just in case. Now kill Frost, and Louis (if he's still there, for me he wasn't there so I summoned him again, talked to him but he ignored me.) #Now do a quick save and quickly load it again. Pray to God that hopefully, there'll be an indicator on Riften's Stable. #If it's there, then you're lucky. Fast travel there and "steal" Frost. Louis will appear nearby suddenly. #Then here's the option where you can keep it or persuade him to take her. Your choice. End. The only possible explanation for this is because you accidentally "own" Frost after you summoned her using the command and rode her before you took the paper. Like some NPCs somehow they won't die because they are related to quests. Like in step 5 since the quest still exists, so Frost came back to life. *If you guys succeed in this, please do verify it here by editing this line by saying "verified" By Borneolization. 'Unverified Remedy' I took it upon myself to try and recreate Borneolization's situation and try his fix. Although I could not get his to work exactly I did come up with another that may just work. 1. After speaking to maven and letting her know you are going to steal the horse for her son and louis, head to the black-briar lodge located southeast of riften. 2. If you accidently rode Frost and fast traveled back to riften, see if you can find Frost outside of riften by the stables. 3. If he is not there, head back up to the lodge and look for the lineage papers located in the basement on top of a table. 4. Your quest should update and now say steal Frost. To do this you must head outside of the lodge and type in: Player.moveto 00097E1F 5. You must type it in exactly as I wrote it in the above step. If you do this correctly, it should transport you to wherever Frost is located. 6. Frost should technically be alive if you still have the quest active as the moment frost is killed, the quest fails. 7. After transporting to wherever frost is, proceed to ride him and head towards the marker which should now be appearing in your map and compass. 8. If the above steps were followed, you should have no trouble finding louis and completing this quest. On a side note, this wiki page will be updated with a step by step video guide on how to fix both the original bug and this new more game breaking bug within a few hours. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Riften